


Why Talk When You Can Text?

by sherlockhasthetardis



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockhasthetardis/pseuds/sherlockhasthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock's relationship shown through their texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I hate my brother. - SH

You say that all the time. What did he do now? - JW

He bothered me. - SH

Shocker. - JW

Ha bloody ha, John. - SH

Have you ever noticed how many people out there think we're a couple? - SH

I.. What? - JW

Well, have you? - SH

Yeah, I have. You can't be on the internet and not notice. - JW

Do you think they're right? - SH

... - JW

That is, do you think it would work? - SH

Us... As a... Sherlock, is this a joke? - JW

No. I'm trying - and evidently failing - to ask you to be in a relationship with me. - SH

Jesus fucking Christ on a fancy fucking motorbike. - JW

Yes. - JW

God, yes. - JW

... Yes? To us? - SH

YES! - JW

You should come home now. - SH

I'm running. Damn the shopping. - JW


	2. Chapter Two

You left. - SH

I swear I was just talking to you. - SH

Did you get kidnapped again? - SH

John? - SH

John! - SH

Jesus fucking christ, Sherlock, I'm at work! I left two hours ago! - JW

... Oh. - SH

Sarah noticed my hickey. - JW

Is that a bad thing? - SH

On a personal level, no. On a professional level, just a bit. - JW

I'll leave it below the collar next time? - SH

Don't bother. - JW

Oh. Well, then... - SH

Oh, shut up, you. - JW

By the way, what are we now? - JW

I mean, I'm only asking because I'm getting weird looks and people are asking questions... - JW

I thought you were my boyfriend. - SH

I'd like that. - JW

I love you. - SH

Love you, too. I'll be home soon, try and eat something before I get there. - JW

Fine. - SH


	3. Chapter Three

So... That kiss at the Yard... - JW

What about it? - SH

It was pretty public, 'Lock. - JW

Your point being? - SH

I thought you didn't want to be out yet. - JW

I changed my mind. - SH

Oh. Well, why didn't you tell me? - JW

I did; yesterday before dinner. Don't you remember? - SH

No... Sherlock, I wasn't home for dinner. - JW

... Right. Sorry. - SH

You know it's adorable that you do that? Talk to me when I'm not there. - JW

Careful, you might break up with me in one of those conversations. - SH

Never. - JW

Promise? - SH

Swear on my life. I'm never leaving you, love. - JW

Thank god. - SH

You don't believe in god. - JW

I can still thank it. - SH

Fair point. - JW

Are you still upset about the kiss? - SH

I was never upset about it. - JW

Oh? Then why... - SH

Because I was confused. But, I guess it's fitting that our first kiss in public was over a dead body. - JW

I couldn't help it; you're sexy when you deduce. - SH

So are you. - JW

... Home. Now. - SH

Running. - JW


End file.
